


Dean hatches the egg

by kumquatix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumquatix/pseuds/kumquatix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel lays an egg and flies away, leaving Dean with it.</p><p>Work in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean hatches the egg

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this spn_hardcore prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_hardcore/441719.html?thread=737399#t737399): "Egg!preg. After a night with Dean, Cas lays an egg (doesn't have to be graphic). Sam insists it bears striking resemblance to his brother. Dean doesn't know how to feel."

"Why would you do that?" was the only thing Dean could think to say.

Castiel frowned at him. He stood in the middle of the room, looking tense and rumpled as usual lately. "Dean. Sometimes when a human being and an angel love each other very much-" he said in a slow, sarcastic tone after a while, still staring hard at him.

"Whoa!" Dean cut him off. "I don't need to know the how. I was just wondering if a half angel half human has any special powers — is it like a gambion? Are you having an offspring arms race in heaven?"

"I had not planned to conceive. I do not know if our child will have angelic powers, and if it does they will only appear as the child matures. Even if the brewing war in heaven were to break out after our child has come into its powers, I would not use it as a weapon."

With every condescending sentence Castiel seemed to grow more dour, clenching his fists and hunching down between his shoulders. He was glaring at Dean.

Dean laid down the newspaper he had been perusing when Cas appeared, and got up to pace around. He didn't have anything to feel guilty about.

"Okay, fine by me," he said, holding up his hands in mock surrender. He walked to the tea kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. Castiel remained in the center of the room, looking like a cranky turtle failing to pull himself entirely into his trench coat shell and feeling very resentful about it.

"Why are you telling me?" Dean continued, and took a sip from his glass, mostly to have something to do. Sometimes Cas appearing out of nothing without calling ahead made him feel like he should drop everything and give him his full attention. It wasn't good to foster that sort of expectation in Cas, even if Dean was too distracted to continue looking for a new hunt.

"The child will be corporeal. On the spiritual plane, it would stagnate and never develop beyond the fetal state. Our Father commanded humanity to be fruitful and multiply, and though I am not human I think His will is clear," Cas said.

"Every sperm is sacred," Dean said.

Castiel nodded. There was no change in his dour expression.

"Well, if the baby is corporeal, and you want it to develop... _corporeally_ , and you don't want it involved in the war in heaven, then just let the woman you graced with your awesome presence have it and keep it," Dean said gesturing at the currently not awesome or glorious presence of Castiel. "Problem solved."

Except now him and Sam were probably supposed to play secret fairy godbodyguards to the little winged bastard. Dean had had sex with an angel once, and they hadn't used a condom. Anna had said it wasn't necessary, and truth be told, going bareback had felt fucking _beautiful_. Did angels use their true forms to conceive with humans, or did they use the body of the human host like demons did?

But he didn't want to know the how. Honestly.

"I am telling you, because you are the father, and it is your duty to take care of your child. I can't do it on my own," Cas said, scowling even more ferociously at Dean.

This was very unfair. The angels had done some really shitty things to Dean before, but somehow the feeling of violation was always new and fresh.

Dean had not expected it from Castiel. He turned his back, and poured out the water, and carefully put the glass down. Then he gripped the counter top, and concentrated on his breathing. Calm. He was calm.

"You said you had not planned to conceive. What were you attempting to do, when you stole my genetic material and impregnated yourself?" he asked, and looked at the water drops collecting into a puddle in the sink.

"I am not 'pregnant'; I told you, I'm expecting a child. I also tried to tell you that when a human being and an angel love each other very much, and their spirits join, they can conceive a child, but you didn't want to hear it!"

Castiel was kind of yelling. Dean couldn't keep his back to him any longer, but he was definitely not cowering against the wall. Castiel had grown red in the face, and the last time he had looked at Dean like that, he had opened a can of whup-ass on him, but though the spittle was flying and his fists were clenched, he was backing away from Dean until his back bumped against the window sill.

"I'm sorry," Dean said. Fuck, he was a loser. "I didn't know our spirits touched. I'm sorry for hurting you."

Should he go for a hug, or would that get him decked?

"Of course I'm here for you and our baby," he continued. This felt like a repeat of him and Lisa. Except Cas wouldn't be telling him the real dad was some biker dude, and Dean wouldn't have to die and come back and have his brother die and not come back before he got to play a part.

He was the damn main character, this time. It was all on him. When he and Lisa had had their dry-runs, he had felt a warm glow, he'd wanted it so bad, but it had felt like they were playing pretend, like he knew he didn't get to be that lucky. Now he had that cold pit in his stomach of knowing the inevitable was coming.

Dean didn't know if he could go home again, toting a baby he had had with someone else. Lisa may be all about setting him free, but this was probably not what she hoped for.

"Good," Castiel said shortly. He closed his eyes, and shook his arms out, rolled his shoulders. Then he started taking his pants off. "I will leave our child in your care, then."

Dean would have asked him what he was doing, but either he was getting ready to take a dump, squatting bare assed like that, or he was getting ready to have a baby. In either case, Dean found it prudent to turn back to the sink again.

He grabbed the dish soap, and started scrubbing his hands vigorously. He also rolled up his sleeves and scrubbed his forearms all the way up to his elbows, and did not listen to anything that may or may not be going on over by the window.

Then he washed the glass, and the bowls and spoons on the counter. They really should start rinsing out their dishes after eating, old milk was gross. As were old slimy bits of cheerios stuck to the edges. Still not listening. Damn this one horse town for not having any diners open for breakfast, anyway.


End file.
